Flame Princess
Flame Princess is a main character who appears in Adventure Time. She first was introduced in season 4 of the show where soon after she immediately became a main character and the girlfriend of the main character Finn. Biography BURNING YOU ALIVE! Flame Princess is the princess of the Fire Kingdom, as well as Finn's girlfriend. When Jake asks Flambo if he knows any princesses Finn's age, he responds that he knows "just the skirt... and she's way hot." Flame Princess is locked in a lantern in the main chamber of the Fire Kingdom when Jake first encounters her. Her father the Flame King put her there on Princess Bubblegum's advice. THE LEGACY OF FLAME PRINCESS *''Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why'd you steal our garbage?!!'' *''Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I DON’T KNOW!'' *''Break the Worm'' *''Flambo's Hot Mess'' *''Flambo's Inferno'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Reason: Connection: Ending now with the this misteres other worldly turnament over flame princess clamed her price the misterus Polygon Man's AP. has soon has she tuched it the chang was instentanuse she became like finn she became human. but that wasn't all eeven thaw she was human she didn't lose her powers infect they became stronger then ever and not only her fire powers she now had power over water,ice,wing and earth as well. at first in was over welming but fortanetly for her kora who had just wone the pervuse ternimet and was still on her way home notised what was apining and help her het her power under controll. no back home at Ooo she cant wate to finaly be able to touch fin with her own two hands and ice king and bubble gume jelise with her new power. Gameplay Flame Princess is the princess of the Fire Kingdom and thus possesses great power of fire. She is considered the strongest fire elemental in whole Ooo. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Flaming Combo' - - does three punche combo enchanted with fire. *'Flame Sword' - or - creates a sword of blue fire and slashes forwards, with high knockback too. *'Fire Disc' - (hold) - creates a disc of fire which he throws forwards and can angle it upwards of downwards. *'Heat Field' - - sets the ground next to her in fire huring anyone who steps in it. The field stays there for some time but will disappear earlier if she makes a field on another place. *'Flaming Combo' - (midair) *'Flame Sword' - or (midair) *'Fire Disc' - (midair) *'Heat Spin '- (midair) - twists around enchanted with flames until she hits the ground. (Triangle Moves) *'Flame Ball' - - creates a ball of fire and fires it forwards. She can do this three times after each other and then she has to wait to do another barrage. She can also charge it up to make it better and cause more damage, but afterwards has to wait too. *'Finns Fire' - or - creates a spark from her fingers that will float forwards and when is pressed again it will explode immediately. However if it goes further for too long it explodes automatic. This move is a parody of Zelda's Dins Fire. *'Fire Pillar' - - twirls around and rises with the help of a pillar made of flame. Anyone close will get damaged by it as well as touching it when already preformed. It is executed very quickly and send Flame Princess up very hight. *'Heat Sense '- - emits a wave of fire from her body which reaches all the way to the ends of the stage. Anyone who gets caught in it (as it can be dodged by jumping) will be stunned allowing Flame Princess to attack her opponents. *'Flame Ball '- (midair) *'Finns Fire '- or (midair) *'Fire Pillar '- (midair) *'Heat Sense '- (midair) (Circle Moves) *'Scatter Fire' - - Flame Princess emits four bolts of fire from her body that then hover next to her which she can throw by pressing and it homes to the opponent but can be blocked or reflected easily, however when not it always will hit you. *'Flame Dash' - or - Flame Princess dashes forwards and leaves a trail of flames behind her. When she dashes into an opponent they get damaged, as well as they touch the flames behind her. *'Fire Rage '- - Flame Princess becomes angry and her head changes into an angry star-like form. Three balls emerge from her head in three seperate directions. *'Flame Thrower '- - Flame Princess hold her finger for her mouth and the blows at it creating a giant flamethrower which she constantly can use, but can't move while doing so. However after a long time it will lose its effect. *'Scatter Fire' - (air) *'Flame Dash' - or (air) *'Fire Rage '- (air) *'Flame Thrower' - (air) (Throws) *'String Fire Whip' - or - Flame Princess will get the opponent with a flame whip and throw them backwards. *'String Fire Arc' - - Flame Princess will make an arc above her head while the opponent is in her fire string and throws them to the ground. *'String Fire Dunk '- - Flame Princess jumps up with the opponent dragged along and she then grabs the opponent and throws them to the ground. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) *'Flambit Dash' - (Level 1): Flame Princess summons Flambo who then dashes forwards while being engulfed with fire KO'ing any opponent in its way. * Engulfed Flame '- (Level 2): Flame Princess becomes afull flying flame and then is able to fly through the air for a limited time and kill anyone she shoots with her fire balls or touches. *'Princess of Chaos - (Level 3): Flame Princess turns into a gigantic flame version of her and goes into the background. There she can swipe with her flaming hands to kill opponents. This is similar to Zeus's lvl 3. Taunts Quotes from Playstation All-Starts *When Selected: *Prematch: *Item Pick-Up: *Attack Shouts: *Using Level 1 *Using Level 2 *Using Level 3 *Succesful KO: *Respawn: Intros and Outros Introduction * Winning Screen * Losing Screen * Victory Theme *Default Theme Costumes Princess of the Fire Kingdom Flame Princess' default appearance. *Blue skin: blue fire *Green skin: green fire *Yellow skin: yellow fire Arabian Dancer Flame Princess appearance in the episode; "Ignition Point" *Blue skin: blue fire *Green skin: green fire *Yellow skin: yellow fire Dungeon Outfit Flame Princess appearance in the episode; "Vault of Bones" *Blue skin: blue fire *Green skin: green fire *Yellow skin: yellow fire Gallery Flame_Princess_-_new_costume.PNG|Arabian Dancer flameprincesscostume2.png|Dungeon Outfit Category:Adventure Time Category:Cartoon Network Category:Playable Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Character Ideas